


Venus & Vulcan

by Mister_Spock



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Vulcan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-06
Updated: 2016-09-06
Packaged: 2018-08-13 12:00:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7976041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mister_Spock/pseuds/Mister_Spock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Understanding between men and women has never been easy.<br/>When you're a different race as well, that just makes it harder still.<br/>Complete.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Venus & Vulcan

Spock didn’t say anything as he sat beside her.  
She thought that if he were human, he would have touched her, a hand on her knee, maybe he'd have pulled her closer in a hug as he sat beside her.  
But he was Vulcan, so he sat next to her, not touching her and not saying anything.

She felt a swell of anger inside of her, aimed at him. Because he's not perfect, because he can't be exactly what she needed whenever she needed it. She knows it's unfair but right now, she just feels that way. 

“It was negative, in case you were wondering,” she says. She knows bitterness is creeping into her voice but she doesn't care. 

“I had surmised as much.”

She wiped away a stray tear. She went to speak, to ask what they do next but couldn't find her voice through the choking sob she felt trying to escape. She held it back. She didn't want to cry in front of him. 

“It is likely my fault,” he says eventually. “Being neither Human nor Vulcan I may have many weaknesses, not least of which can be being sterile.” 

“You could be sterile?” she repeats, tone blank. 

“It is possible.”

“And you thought it best not to tell me this sooner.”

He went to speak but hesitated. “I had every intention of telling you on our first evening meal together.” he said eventually. 

She couldn't tell if he sounded nervous or not, but she thinks so. “But you didn't,” she said. She turns to face him, the anger starting to fade. 

He looks away from her, looks down. “I knew that I admired you greatly. I did not allow myself to think about you as a potential life mate until that first evening together. And when I did...” he stopped speaking. 

“What?” she encouraged softly. 

“I believed if I told you of any possible imperfections you would wish to find a mate who was perfect.” 

She clasped onto his arm and rested her head against his shoulder. He felt the wetness of her tears as she sobbed.  
He reaches across and wiped the tears from her face. “I am sorry I did not confide this information with you sooner. If I had known you would find it so upsetting-”

“I'm not upset with you, Spock. I'm upset with me.” she interrupts. 

“I do not understand,” he tells her. 

She sniffs. Holds him a little tighter. “I know you don't.”


End file.
